The present invention is the result of a convergence of several fields, notably physical fitness and transportation, and in particular, the needs relating to safety that arise out of that convergence.
Most people recognize the importance of regular exercise as part of a healthy lifestyle. But despite this awareness, many of those same people forego regular exercise due to time pressures of other obligations that take priority. Finding the time to exercise becomes extremely difficult, especially for those persons who, in addition to daily activities, must also engage in commutes to and from work that consume additional time.
Several persons have described the general notion of finding the time to exercise during one's morning or afternoon commute, with some suggesting limited activities that can be performed by drivers. However, to date, it does not appear there are any commercially attempted answers to the workout-while-you-commute question. It is believed that this is due, in large part, to the significant safety issues that arise when one considers that exercising is typically done on the ground, rather than in a vehicle that is in motion. The present invention addresses those safety issues and thus, permits aerobic exercise on a moving platform.
Related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,267, issued to Talucci on Feb. 15, 1996, which discloses an expandable trailer that can be used for fitness equipment, albeit only when the trailer is stationary and has been deployed. The prior art also includes numerous examples of commercially available mobile gyms, e.g. http://www.mobilefitness.net/home.html, http://www.mikesmobilegym.com, http://informfitness.com/locations/mobile-gym, but these are exclusively of the kind that are stationary when the actual exercise activity is underway. Of note is the San Francisco Bay, California-based Outburst Fitness, http://www.outburstfitness.com, which has a mobile indoor cycling studio in a trailer that it offers to bring to a location of the consumer's choice. Again, however, this studio is stationary when people are exercising.
Internationally, there are examples of at least one mobile gym that was in existence in the mid-2000s, known as “BusBike” based in Rio de Janiero, Brazil. Although at the time of this filing this business is not operating, evidence of this endeavor can still be found on the Internet in various locations, including at http://vvmbt.blogspot.com/2006/10/bike-nibus-rio-de-janeiro.html, and a YouTube video found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZmPd_ZsaSl. Significantly, it appears that all of the exercise equipment in the buses shown is free-standing, and there are no restraints in use by the riders, a significant omission in this particular example of prior art.
Also related are patents in the art of self-retracting lanyards, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,528,694, issued to Meilett, et al. on Sep. 10, 2013, which describes a retractable horizontal lifeline assembly; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,391, issued to Anderson on Nov. 15, 2005, which adapts the use of commercially available self-retracting lanyards into a disclosed method of anchoring. Self-retracting lanyard assemblies, also known as inertia reels, are favored because they combine freedom of controlled movement while affording protection against uncontrolled, accelerated motion in the event of a fall or sudden stop. The use of inertia reels in motor vehicles is now widespread in the form of what is commonly referred to as a “three-point seat belt.” See U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,540, issued to Berton, et al. on Feb. 22, 1966.
A final area of related patents are in the art of body or occupant restraint or confinement using vest-type restraints, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,291, issued to Peterson on May 24, 2005, which discloses a chest harness anchored to the vehicle's interior ceiling using via a rotatable anchor and an inertia reel built into the harness itself; U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,036, issued to Morris, et al. on Oct. 8, 2013, which discloses a harness for use by animals that adapts the three-point seat belt to restrain animal passengers; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,323, issued to Merrill, et al. on Jul. 15, 2014, which discloses a harness for use by gunners in military vehicles that can be attached to the vehicle to prevent unwanted movement.
The foregoing patent and prior art information reflects the general state of the art of which the inventor is aware, although it is not exhaustive. It is respectfully suggested, however, that the foregoing patent and other information regarding the state of the fitness industry do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the presently claimed invention, in part as indicated by the demonstrated lack of any similarly commercially adopted solutions.
The technology described herein is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that this disclosure be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention described herein.
Further objects and advantages of the technology described herein will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment that is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings identified as FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8.